They're A Part Of You
by lookforthedaltonblazer
Summary: TW: Self-Harm. Kurt is reluctant to do anything more than kissing and Blaine wants to know why. One day after school they're fooling about and end up shirtless together and Blaine see's Kurt's chest bruised and his wrists cut, demanding an explanation. (ONE SHOT)


Blaine had always understood why Kurt had wanted to take things slow. He'd had a rough past, and Blaine knew what it felt like to be in that situation – but it felt like things were moving _too _slowly. It had been half a year now, and the most intimate they had gotten was a very quick make-out session in the back of Blaine's car, which ended after Blaine had tried to slip a hand underneath Kurt's shirt.

Blaine finally was granted some access after Kurt ran into their dorm room after a long day at school, quickly climbing into Blaine's lap and pressing a quick, sloppy kiss against his lips, taking him by surprise. But to Blaine, it didn't matter what his intentions were, so no questions were asked as he worked his tongue into Kurt's mouth, lavishing in his subtle moans.

After a few minutes, Blaine moved from Kurt's mouth and down to his neck, humming and sucking on the pale skin that still completely enamored him. Kurt's breath began to speed up as Blaine ran his hands up and around the buttons of Kurt's shirt, paying equal attention to his hands and mouth as he pressed Kurt back into the bed. Kurt showed no signs of stopping him, so he began to unbutton the top two, dropping his head down and peppering kisses as more and more were opened.

The sounds Kurt was making was new to Blaine, and he knew they were definitely new to Kurt – as he could see his cheeks already flushing a bright shade of red. Blaine finished stripping the shirt off of Kurt and sat it to the side, eying Kurt like it was the first time he ever saw him – that is until he noticed the discolored marks that we're trailed across his chest, and the small, but noticeable scars that marked his arms.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt whimpered, opening his eyes up and glancing up at Blaine – suddenly feeling very aware that he was shirtless as Blaine's face dropped entirely. He gasped and grabbed his shirt covering himself up as best as he could.

Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hand in his own, peeling both it and the shirt away from his chest. He brushed his free thumb over one of the bruises with a faint sigh, and he could feel a mixture of sadness and anger rising in his chest.

"Kurt, what are these?" He asked, bringing Kurt's forearm up in both their lines of sight, inspecting over them carefully as Kurt tried – but failed – to tug his arm back to himself.

Kurt shook his head, already feeling tears threatening In the corners of his eyes. "It doesn't matter," He whispered. Blaine lifted the marks up closer to him, pressing a small kiss against them with a very unsteady sigh.

"They matter to me," Blaine whispered back, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. "Because they're a part of you."

Kurt sighed as Blaine tugged him up and pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly against him.

"I want you to tell me everything," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear as he rested his chin onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "And don't leave anything out. Because it's all important."

The hour that passed was a rough one as Kurt explained everything that had happened – from the bullying that began in sixth grade because he was a little 'different' up until recently, to where his family had all but disowned him, forcing him to come to this school. Blaine listened intently, holding Kurt closer to himself when he'd start crying and whispering small bits of affection and encouragement when he felt it was needed.

After everything was explained and sorted out, Kurt was still latched on tightly to Blaine even though the tears had died down and his breath had still returned to normal, nuzzling his head carefully into Blaine's neck with a small whimper that felt – at least to Blaine – apologetic. There was a moment of pure silence, up until Kurt finally uttered something that shattered Blaine's heart in two.

"You're going to break up with me now, aren't you?"

Blaine shook his head and hugged Kurt closer to him, albeit he was already as close to him as one could possibly be, and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to his forehead.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have so many problems."

"Kurt, if anyone broke up with you for that reason, they were the dumbest person alive." Blaine began, running a soothing hand up and down Kurt's back. "And I need you to listen to me. That's all in the past now, okay? None of that stuff is going to hurt you anymore.. Because I won't let it. I'll be here for you no matter what, because you're bigger than anything you've ever been through. And I love you, scars and all."

Needless to say, Kurt wasn't worried about taking things slow from that point on.


End file.
